


Can I Have This Dance?

by sleepykid18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School Musical References, I can't believe I finally wrote this, Inspired by Music, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykid18/pseuds/sleepykid18
Summary: “Really? Is this just a part of your plan to make your senior year mimic HSM3 as closely as possible?”“I can neither confirm nor deny but… maaaybe I just want to make sure my boyfriend can keep up with me when I waltz him around the dance floor at prom?” Lance smirks.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saying this for years, but whenever I listen to Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical all I can picture is klance, so I was hoping I would get around to writing this eventually... and here we are finally! But I should also mention I wrote this very abruptly and in one sitting so excuse any weird grammar and such. It could be better but I'm just gonna roll with what I have lol. Enjoy!

“Lance- are we even allowed to be up here?” Keith says out of breath once him and lance make it to the top of the stairwell he’s pretty sure is off-limits to students except those in the gardening club.

“Babe it’s fine I got permission from Hunk, he said as long as we don’t touch the plants we’re solid!”

Keith huffs out another breath, “okay then _what_ are we doing up here?”

“Well...” lance begins nervously, “I know you don’t really like school functions, but I was really hoping you would be my date to prom?”

A blush forms on Keith’s face. “Y-you didn’t have to ask you know? We’re dating, of course I’ll go to prom with you.”

Lance lets go of a nervous breath. “Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t ask my boyfriend to prom? Who do you think I am?”

Keith hums a small laugh, “I appreciate the gesture _sir_, but what does this have to do with us being on the roof?”

“Wellllll, if we’re gonna go to prom… we gotta dance.”

Keith blanks, he really didn’t think about that. Suddenly very nervous he admits, “um what if… I don’t know how to?”

Lance holds out his hand, “will you trust me?”

Keith looks at the hand in disbelief, but when he looks up to see lance’s eyes sparkle with excitement, he knows he could never refuse. “when I step on your feet just remember I told you so.”

Lance chuckles and takes Keith farther out onto the roof where there’s more space.

_Take my hand, take a breath _   
_Pull me close and take one step_   
_ Keep your eyes locked to mine _   
_And let the music be your guide_

Keith was too distracted by his nervousness to realize lance had taken out his phone, but the second the music started he recognized the song. How could he not after the 800 High School Musical movie marathons him and lance have had? They were originally Lance’s idea, but Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t love the movies as well.

Keith snorts. “Really? Is this just a part of your plan to make your senior year mimic HSM3 as closely as possible?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny but… maaaybe I just want to make sure my boyfriend can keep up with me when I waltz him around the dance floor at prom?” Lance smirks.

_ Won't you promise me?_   
_ (Now won't you promise me?) _   
_That you'll never forget _   
_(We'll keep dancing) _   
_To keep dancing wherever we go next _

Before Keith could reject, lance puts his other hand on Keith's waist and starts to move his feet.

_It's like catching lightning _  
_The chances of finding someone like you _   
_It's one in a million, the chances to feeling _   
_The way we do _   
_And with every step together_   
_ We just keep on getting better_   
_ So can I have this dance? _   
_(Can I have this dance?) _   
_Can I have this dance? _

It’s awkward. Keith keeps stumbling, moving his feet a few seconds too late. His brow creases as he looks down at his feet with a frown, willing them to move properly so he can stop embarrassing himself. His arms and back get stiffer with every step, thinking about how he’s never going to pull this off at prom when there’s 100 other people around. He wants to do this for Lance but now he’s getting scared and-

Lance lifts up his chin. He has a soft smile on his face, but instead of saying anything he softly starts to sing along to the music -

_Take my hand, _ _I'll take the lead _   
_And every turn will be safe with me _   
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall _   
_You know I'll catch you through it all _

and Keith laughs. It’s enough to make his worries begin to disappear. Lance always has a knack for calming Keith’s thoughts. Making him feel safe.

With a new sense of determination, Keith takes a deep breath and smiles at lance.

“Ok. I trust you”

Lance’s smile grows and starts to move them again.

_It's like catching lightning _   
_The chances of finding someone like you_   
_ It's one in a million, the chances to feeling _   
_The way we do _   
_And with every step together _   
_We just keep on getting better _   
_So can I have this dance? _   
_(Can I have this dance?) _   
_Can I have this dance? _

As they continue to dance, Keith’s feet start falling into rhythm with Lance’s. He trips up every now and then but before he realizes, they are smoothly waltzing around the rooftop. It’s before first bell, so the sun hasn’t fully risen. There’s a breeze, being this high up. The air is cool but their bodies are warm. Everything around them is forgotten.

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide _   
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_   
_ Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for _   
_You know I believe that we were meant to be, yeah _   
_It's like catching lightning _   
_The chances of finding someone like you _   
_It's one in a million, the chances to feeling _   
_The way we do_

As the song climaxes, their steps have gotten faster. Now Lance is spinning Keith around, flinging him out with one arm and spinning him back in. Keith has a bright smile on his face and is laughing. Lance can’t do anything but smile back and look at him with soft eyes full of nothing but love.

As the song comes to a close Lance starts to sing along again

_ And with every step together _   
_We just keep on getting better_   
_ So can I have this dance? _   
_Can I have this dance? _   
_Can I have this dance?_

Lance brings him and Keith to a slow stop and pulls him close, putting one hand on Keith’s cheek. Both of their cheeks are blushed from dancing, but also from the intimacy of the moment.

_Can I have this dance? _

They don’t know who leans in first, but like a magnet they’re slowly pulled towards each other. They kiss soft and sweet. Time suddenly doesn’t feel real. On the roof, they can’t hear the bustle of students filing into the building. On the roof, it’s just them and the gardening club’s plants, taking in the calm of the morning. All they can feel is the softness of each other’s lips and hands resting on cheeks and hips. When they pull away they’re both smiling at each other.

“So Mr. Dance Instructor, did I pass?”

Lance laughs, “I don’t know, maybe we need to do it again…” pulling Keith in for another kiss.

Suddenly, the first bell rings and the bubble surrounding them has popped. Small disappointment starts to fill Lance’s face. Keith presses a quick kiss to lance’s cheek and says “how about after school we can continue, maybe watch hsm3 for some reference?”

Just as Lance does for Keith, Keith has a knack for knowing how to cheer lance up. Keith takes his hand and starts to lead them back towards the stairs so they can head to class, even though they’re both already late.

“Too bad it didn’t start raining, then I _Really_ would be living out my high school musical senior year dream.”

Keith rolls his eyes but there’s still a smile on his face. Maybe school functions aren’t really his thing, and maybe he’s still nervous as hell to dance in front of other people. But for Lance, and with Lance, nothing is impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm in college and i still love high school musical fight me hskjsfsk
> 
> anyways thanks for reading!! i hope this fic came across as soft as i wanted it to. 
> 
> I hope you're having a great day!


End file.
